Beach Day
by TheDcComicsNerd
Summary: What happens when you combine a hot New York day, newsboys, and a beach? All sorts of randomness, of course! Nothing fancy, just Jack throwing people into water and newsies getting into water fights. Y'know, the usual. Oneshot


**A/N: Well, this definitely isn't my best Newsies oneshot but I guess that's what happens when you stay up** **until midnight after a long day to finish a story.**

 **This was written for the Newsies Pape Selling Competition**

 _ **Task used:**_

 _ **Your**_ ** _newsie (or newsies) go to the beach_**

 **Prompts used** :

 _ **Object: Camera**_

 _ **Color: Yellow**_

 _ **Smell: Cake**_

 **Word count: 3,114**

* * *

"Jack! Ise is meltin'!"

"Jack, I can feels my skin bakin'!"

"Jack, turn off da sun!"

"Jack!"

Jack turned to look back at the group of boys trailing behind him. It was a sweltering summer day and although it was only the morning, the temperature was already in the low 90s. Now, it might not seem very hot but for newsboys in vests and jackets who were used to the high being in the 80s, it was hot. So, as you can imagine, practically all the boys were moaning and wailing about the heat, crying to their beloved leader as they slowly made their way down the street in the direction of the circulation desk. Jack, being the overprotective "mother hen" he was, let out a sigh and motioned for the boys to stop. He hated to see them so upset and uncomfortable so he began brainstorming ideas. After a minute of thinking, one particular idea that he liked popped into his head. He smiled slightly to himself and asked, "Okay, boys. Do youse have enough money for food, lodgin', and tomorrow's papes?"

A few moments of newsboys checking their pockets and coins clinking together later, most of the boys looked up and nodded their heads. Jack nodded and looked to the few who hadn't nodded.

"Ise'll spot ya boys what ya need," Jack said to them. Then, turning to the rest of the boys, he let a grin slip across his face. "Who wants to go on a little trip?"

The boys all shared a confused look. What did their leader have in store for them?

* * *

Katherine, armed with her camera and her pen, was quickly wrapping up an interview for a story she was working on. Pretty soon, she had finished up and was starting to pack away her things with the help of Darcy, who had decided to tag along that day, when she noticed the sound of many footsteps on the cobblestone. When she looked up to locate the source of the footsteps, she was surprised to see a horde of chattering newsboys walking in her direction, led by none other than her boyfriend, who was currently in an animated conversation with Davey. Their conversation was abruptly cut short, however, as Davey noticed Katherine and Darcy.

"Oh, hi, Katherine," Davey said, stopping a few feet away from the pair. At the mention of Katherine's name, Jack looked in the direction that Davey was looking, a smile immediately making its way onto his face as he walked over to her. "Well, heya, Ace! Fancy seein' youse here!"

"Hi, Jack," Katherine said with a smile of her own. "Oh, you remember my friend, Darcy."

Jack turned to look at the young man standing next to Katherine. "Well of course I do! Heya Darcy, how ya been?"

"I've been well, thank you," Darcy said with a polite nod. Katherine looked at the group of newsboys gathered a few feet away and motioned for Jack's attention before gesturing towards the boys who were currently attempting to use their caps to fan themselves off. "So what are you all doing out here? Shouldn't you be selling papers?"

Jack looked back at the boys and chuckled. "Well, we was supposed ta sell papes this mornin' but it was so hot and da boys was so miserable that Ise decided we'd take a trip instead."

"Oh really? And where might you be going?" Katherine asked, a curious glint in her eyes.

"Well that's a secret that only I know," Jack said proudly. Then, he was struck with an idea and asked, "Hey, why don't youse come along?"

"Oh, I don't know. I still need to take my camera back and start writing up my story…"

"If you would like to go, I'd be more than happy to take your camera back for you, Katherine," Darcy offered. Katherine thought this over before finally agreeing.

"Well, I suppose if I bring my notebook and pen along, I could find some time to start writing…"

"Then it's settled!" Jack said happily, a wide grin gracing his features. "Trust me, youse'll love where we's goin'!"

"Okay. Thank you for taking my camera back, Darcy!" Katherine smiled at her friend.

"Anytime! I'll see you all later," Darcy replied before picking up the large camera and lugging it away in the direction of the office of the Sun. Jack smirked at Katherine, proud of himself being able to convince her to come along. Katherine just rolled her eyes at the cocky newsie before reaching up and pulling his cap over his eyes, much to the delight of all the newsboys who began snickering.

"Alright, let's get going to this secret location before we all melt in the sun," Katherine said, making her way to the group of still-snickering newsboys. Jack pulled the cap out of his eyes and gave Katherine a mock-glare which was short-lived as he, too, started chuckling.

"Okay, let's go!" Jack said and he began making his way down the sidewalk once more, Katherine coming to walk beside him and the group of boys following behind them as they continued on the mystery trip their leader had devised.

* * *

"Jack! How much longer? My feet is fallin' off!"

"Ja-ack! It's too hot for all dis walkin'!"

"Jack, how far away are we? The poor boys are all boiling."

"Okay, okay! Relax everybody! Wese is almost there," Jack said to the group of boiling newsies that were slowly trailing after him. The boys all looked at one another, relief evident on their faces as they continued to trudge along. Pretty soon, a light breeze picked up and Jack smiled as he saw that they weren't far from their destination. He turned to the group of boys and Katherine, motioning for them to stop. Everyone looked at Jack in confusion for there didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about their current location.

"Uh, Jack? Ise hates ta break it ta ya but, uh...dis place ain't nothin' special…" Racetrack trailed off. Jack just smiled wider and shook his head.

"Well, dat's 'cause you ain't lookin' in the right place," he said. Jack then motioned for everyone to look around the corner of the building they were standing by, which the group did, and they were pleasantly surprised to see a sandy beach a few blocks away.

"Wait, so we's goin' ta da beach?" Romeo asked hopefully.

"Hey, I wouldn't have brought ya guys all the way over here if we wasn't goin' ta the beach," Jack chuckled. At that, the boys instantly perked up at the prospect of swimming in the cool ocean on that hot day.

"Well? What is ya boys waitin' for? Go ahead!" Jack said. The boys all exchanged looks before turning and taking off for the water, minus Crutchie and Davey.

"Last one there is yesterday's news!" Les called as he led the pack towards the sandy shore.

"Les! You be careful! Don't go in the water until I get there!" Davey called to his little brother, jogging after the group so as to keep the youngest newsie out of trouble. Katherine giggled at the antics of the boys and laced her fingers with Jack's before turning to look over at Crutchie.

"Hey, are you going to be able to swim, Crutchie?" Katherine asked carefully. Crutchie just smiled and replied, " Well, I can't really swim but I can sit in da water and relax. It's good for my leg, anyway."

Katherine smiled at him and she, Crutchie, and Jack made their way to the beach where most of the newsboys had already assembled. By the time the trio reached the sand, most of the boys had already stripped down to their undergarments and ran into the water, diving and playing in the waves. Jack chuckled as he and Crutchie prepared to head towards the water. However, he stopped when he noticed that Katherine wasn't coming along.

"Hey, you ain't gonna go swimmin'?" Jack asked his girlfriend who was taking a seat on the white sand and opening up her notebook. Katherine looked up at him with a slightly apologetic look.

"Sorry, Jack but I have to start writing my story. Maybe I'll go in the water later."

Jack shrugged. "Okay, if ya says so." He rushed to catch up to Crutchie and then scooped the younger boy up in his arms, running with him to the water and dumping him where the water wasn't too deep but also not so shallow that Crutchie would be hurt when he was dropped. Crutchie laughed jovially and proceeded to launch water at Jack who returned fire and soon, they were in an all out water war with all the other boys quickly joining in. Katherine watched from the shore and with a smile, shook her head as she began writing her article.

* * *

Davey sat on the sand near the water. He wasn't afraid of the ocean, definitely not. After all, it was just a large body of water full of unknown and possibly deadly creatures expanding forever with tides that threatened to pull you out any chance they got. Not scary. Not scary at all. David Jacobs wasn't afraid of the ocean. No way, no how. He just...didn't feel like going in the water. Yeah, that's it. It was childish to play in the water, of course. Everyone knew that.

Jack noticed his best friend sitting alone on the shore and decided to see what was wrong. Walking out of the water, he plopped down next to the other boy.

"Heya, Davey! What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Davey replied, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong? Hehe..."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Davey's hurried answer but said nothing of it, instead asking, "So then why ain't youse in the water? Ya afraid of it or somethin'?"

"Afraid?! Why in the world would I be afraid of the water?! That's preposterous!" Davey replied with a forced laugh. Jack didn't look convinced, giving his friend a bland look.

"What?" Davey asked.

"Nothin', nothin'," Jack answered. "So if youse ain't afraid, come into the water!"

"No way!" Davey hurriedly answered but realizing how suspicious his quick answer sounded, he added, "It's childish to play in waves and such and I, sir, am no child."

"Uh-huh…so there ain't no way I could get ya ta come into the water?" Jack asked.

"Nope, absolutely no way," Davey replied defiantly, not realizing the mistake he just made as there was nothing Jack loved more than a challenge, which was exactly Davey had just given him. Jack stood up and turned towards the water.

"Alright, I guess Ise'll just be leavin' ya alone, then," Jack said as he headed back to the water with a smirk. He quickly rounded up three of the boys, a plan already in his head, and he got them in on it. After a few minutes of coordinating each boy's role, Jack nodded and they all headed off to their various positions, being nonchalant so as not to raise Davey's suspicions. Jack and the three boys silently crept up behind Davey, who was too busy drawing in the sand to notice the four boys slowly making their way closer to him. Jack motioned for the boys to stop and when they signalled that they were ready, he shouted "Charge!" and he and the boys quickly leapt forward, each boy grabbing either one of Davey's feet or one of his wrists.

"WHAT THE H-JACK! PUT ME DOWN!" Davey screeched at the top of his lungs, instantly drawing the attention of all the other boys. Jack and his three co-conspirators ran as fast as they could with Davey attempting to wriggle free of their hold, to no avail. They ran straight for the ocean and as soon as they were knee deep in the saltwater, Jack yelled "Launch!" and he and the other three boys flung Davey who landed in the cool water with a loud splash.

"JACK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Davey spluttered as he jumped to his feet and attempted to run after Jack who ran away, cackling like a madman.

"Hey, Davey! Youse said Ise couldn't get ya in the water but look where ya are!" Jack laughed as he continued to run from the fuming newsboy. After a few minutes, Davey finally gave up and trudged back towards the shore although, Jack noted, when he sat down, he let his feet sit in the water and didn't seem to mind the occasional tide coming up and splashing him.

"Two down, one to go," Jack said to himself as he let his gaze drift to Katherine who was just getting back from somewhere with a few yellow bags in her hands...

* * *

"Boys, come here!" Katherine called to the newsboys. The boys looked at her and when they noticed the bags sitting beside her, they immediately made their way over to her.

"Okay, everyone sit in a circle here," Katherine said and all the boys obliged. Jack was quick to make sure that he got a spot beside Katherine and soon, everyone was sitting in a large circle. "I wanted to get you all a little treat and there's a nice little bakery a short walk from here so I got you all these…" Katherine then proceeded to open up the bags she had brought back with her and when she opened them, the smell of cake filled the salty sea air. She reached into the bags and pulled out containers full of little cakes, then made her way around the circle, handing each boy their own confection before making her way back to her spot and sitting down with her own miniature cake. The boys all looked at the desserts in their hands, not quite sure what to make of them.

"Well, go ahead and try them!" Katherine said, smiling as each boy took a bite of their cake. She giggled when she saw their reactions to the cakes, their eyes lighting up and smiles appearing on their faces.

"Ace, y'know ya didn't have ta do this," Jack said with a small smile.

"Well of course I didn't _have_ to but I wanted to. Seeing everyone happy is well worth it," Katherine said with a smile of her own.

"Ya really are somethin' special," Jack said and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He then turned to the boys who were still eating their treats and said, "Now boys, what do ya say ta Katherine?"

"Thank ya, Katherine!" all the boys chimed simultaneously, beaming at her.

"You're welcome, boys! I'm glad you like them," Katherine said, smiling at the circle of newsies.

After a few minutes of eating and small talk, everyone had finished their cakes and the boys had all headed back to the water except for Jack, who stayed by Katherine. Katherine pulled out her notebook and began writing once more but was soon interrupted by Jack.

"So when are ya gonna come in the water?" he asked. Katherine sighed and looked at her notebook. She had already written a few pages but she still had a long way to go.

"I don't know if I can, Jack. I still have a lot more writing to do…"

"Please?"

"Jack…"

"What if Ise help ya with your article later? Then can youse come in the water?"

Katherine thought about it for a moment then said, "Well, maybe I could take a break…"

Jack didn't wait for her to say anything else as he immediately jumped up to his feet and scooped Katherine into his arms. Katherine squealed and dropped her notebook in the sand as Jack started running full speed towards the water.

"Jack! This isn't proper behaviour!" Katherine yelled before dissolving into a fit of laughter and wrapping her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall. Jack laughed along with her as he splashed into the water. However, before he could fully stop, Jack tripped over himself and he and Katherine both went crashing into the water. They sat up in the water and began laughing once more as they sat waist deep in salty sea water.

"We should've done this hours ago!" Katherine said in between laughs as she began to stand up in the water.

"Ya think?" Jack said and he, too, stood up. They entwined their fingers and smiled at each other before walking over to the group of newsies and joining in on the fun.

* * *

"Aw, Jack! Does we really needs ta go?"

"Yeah, can't we stay jus' a bit longer?"

"Yeah! Please?"

"I's sorry, boys but if we's gonna make it home before dark, we needs ta leave now," Jack said. The boys reluctantly got dressed and soon, the group was making their way back the way they came, led by Jack and Katherine.

"Did you boys have fun, today?" Katherine asked the boys slowly trailing behind them.

"Yeah!"

"It was great!"

"Dis was da best day evah!"

"Ise had so much fun!"

Jack smiled, glad that the boys had enjoyed themselves. It wasn't often that he was able to take them somewhere fun so he was happy to have been able to bring them to the beach that day.

"Y'know, if ya boys keep workin' like ya have, maybe wese could come back here again," Jack said. This immediately caused the boys to start murmuring excitedly to each other at the prospect of another beach day which made Jack even happier than he had been before.

Later that day, when the sun had gone down and the stars were shining in the night sky, Jack made his rounds through the lodging house, making sure all the boys were safe in bed. He got some of his money from a pouch that Katherine had given to him to keep coins in and went around to the boys that wouldn't have enough to cover everything for the next day, giving them the money they needed. After he did this and one final check to make sure everyone was going to sleep, Jack made his way up to the roof and lay down on the cot he kept there. He watched the stars and smiled at how happy the trip to the beach had made the boys. One of the things he loved most was seeing his boys happy. They definitely deserved it with all the work they did so as he started to fall asleep, Jack began coming up with a plan for another fun day for the boys in the future so that they could once again be as happy as they were that day.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it, the result of me being half-awake while writing. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Reviews are encouragement!**

 **Seize the day!**

 **-DC**


End file.
